1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to abrasive articles comprising a three-dimensional abrasive web adhesively bonded to a woven fabric with polyurethane binder.
2. Prior Art
Lofty, open, low-density, fibrous, non-woven three-dimensional abrasive belts and discs have been found useful in offhand and automated finishing of various articles of wood, brass, aluminum, steel, and the like. Such abrasive articles provide a long, continuous striking pattern and uniform finish without lapping or parting lines, without need for belt oscillation, and they are relatively non-loading and cool running.
Attempts to make commercially suitable lofty, open, low-density three-dimensional abrasive belts and discs having reasonable work life together with adequate abrasiveness have for the most part been disappointing. Unsupported or unreinforced belts and discs made from lofty, non-woven three-dimensional abrasive such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,958,593, while non-loading and cool running, stretch excessively and are not particularly sufficiently durable to provide an adequate work life. U.S. Pat. No. 3,324,609 describes an attempt to reinforce the web by needle tacking the three-dimensional abrasive web into a support web. U.S. Pat. No. 3,688,453 discloses another method of reinforcing three-dimensional web produced by needle tacking the web-forming fibers in a particular manner into a reinforcing scrim and then impregnating the resultant structure with binder containing abrasive. This product has met with some commercial success.
Attempts to make supported lofty, open belts by adhesively laminating the lofty, open, non-woven three-dimensional abrasive to support backings with conventional adhesives such as rubber:resin adhesive have been disappointing because the resultant laminate has generally had low resistance to snagging on articles being finished and it easily delaminates during use.